Fairytale
by SerendipitousWriting
Summary: Just a silly little oneshot I thought of a while ago. :)


The carraige rumbled noisily through the deep snow, pulled by eight pure white horses trotting daintily down the road. I bounced with the carraige, both hands in a thick ermine muff and a long wool cloak draped around my shoulders. I was returning from my little hometown to the castle to meet Adam. A little grey kitten crawled carefully in my lap and mewed up at me, her bright blue eyes peering inquisitively up at me. I smiled gently at her, and took a gloved hand out of my muff to stroke the kitten's soft fur. I gazed out the window of the carraige, looking for a familiar place. I pulled the glass open and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh January air. I leaned out a bit, and called up to the coachman, "Eric, when will we arrive?" He thought for a moment then replied, "Oh, I suppose it'll be about a quarter of an hour, mistress." I smiled and thanked him before I shut the window. I leaned back into the soft cushioned seat of the carraige and held my little grey kitten closer to me. I closed my eyes and grinned blissfully, waited expectantly and slid my hand back into my furry muff. It wasn't much longer before I heard Eric's voice saying we were on the castle grounds. Of course, there was far too much land between us and the actual castle, so there was no use in looking out the window. I pet my kitten and opened my eyes. "Sophie, we will see Adam soon! We'll be back at the castle- ohhh!" I cried joyfully, picking her up. She meowed in confusion and I laughed. "Oh, you wouldn't understand," I told her comfortingly, and I rubbed her ears affectionately. I glanced outside and saw, through the heavily falling snow, the large, pearly-stoned castle. I nearly stood up in excitement. I hadn't been there since November; two months! I missed Adam terribly, although I thoroughly enjoyed seeing my father and old friends. "Here we are, my lady," Eric said. I jumped up happily and pushed the window open. Adam was striding towards the carraige as it pulled up through the large silver gates. I grabbed the door handle and waited eagerly for Eric to come unlock it for me. I saw him coming closer and he turned the key. "Look out, Eric!" I laughed as I opened the door and jumped out, not waiting for assistance. I ran forward into Adam's open arms and he spun me around. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips briefly to his. "Belle, oh, I missed you so much!" he said, drawing me closer to him. I looked up at him, my eyes searching his face. "I know- I missed you too, love. Has everything been alright here?" I asked, taking his hand. "Of course," he laughed. "Good," I replied, smiling. We were silent for a moment, and I broke the stillness by running suddenly to the castle, calling playfully behind me, "Race you!" I glanced back to see him rolling his eyes and sprinting after me. Giggling, I burst into the main hall, pushing the large wooden doors aside. Chip and Mrs. Potts stood, I suppose waiting, right when I entered. Adam appeared in the doorway, moments after I did. Mrs. Potts took my long, sky blue wool cloak for me, and Chip took my boots after I untied them. I thanked the two and skipped to my vast library. I pushed the double doors open, and Adam stepped in after me. "I should have known you would come here first," he said as he pulled a book off one of the shelves and glanced at the cover. "Well I always do, every time I come back from someplace. I love reading, and it helps me get comfortably settled back in here," I smiled back. I picked up an old fairytale and smiled at the love-worn cover of it. "The bookstore keeper from the village gave this to me before I came here the first time," I spoke my thoughts. "It was always my favorite." I sat in an old armchair, opening the book to the first page. I set the book in my lap upside-down and grabbed a piece of parchment off the sidetable next to me, and a quill from an inkwell. I wrote "Tea" on it, and opened a dumbwaiter that was on the other side of the chair. I placed the parchment in it, closed the door of the dumbwaiter, and sent it down to the kitchen. I threw off my pinchy satin heels and put my feet up on a cushioned ottoman. I looked down at my book. 'Once upon a time...' I smiled at the four words, and murmured, "I live in my own beautiful fairytale."


End file.
